A stupid way to fall in love
by Juliaraven
Summary: Told from Luna's pov. The war is over but the dark lord won. She is mated with Draco but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

The summer was nearly over and Luna had spent it all trying to get her and her father's home back to its original form. The whole summer had been hectic and now no one felt was safe anymore. Except for the families loyal to the dark side or the occasional neutral family. However those who were marked as blood traitors were watched closely.

Muggleborns and halfblood's had either been killed or permanently marked. The mark was ugly and in no way removable without it resulting in death, it was a black circle with two letters inside, either MB or HB as it fit. The mark was placed in his or her right palm for everyone to see.

Things weren't good in the muggle world either. Now every muggle knew of the wizarding world and they did not like it very much. Most wizards enslaved them, and if they weren't slaves they were constantly hiding and on the run out of fear of being put in slavery or simply killed. Since Voldemort had won the war the muggle race had drastically decreased in number. The estimated number of deaths was at three billion people and steadily growing bigger. And with the human race slowly dying Voldemort issued a rule.

Luna had read the letter from Hogwarts over and over again and she hated it. In it was the usual thing that welcomed them to another year of Hogwarts, yada, yada, yada, the list of books and equipment she needed to buy, and then there was the addition, the new rule that Voldemort had issued.

She finished fixing the rubble in the basement corner with her wand. She had spent the day fixing the half collapsed basement and now it was done. She walked up the ladder and closed the door behind her. She was extremely pleased with her work on it and thought she would put the things that belonged there back after she had taken a break.

She walked through the kitchen and to the sink; she washed her hands with some dish-washing liquid called 'fast-clean' and was pink. She had originally bought it because it was pink. She dried her hands on a dishtowel and then folded it neatly and placed it on the counter. She then walked out the kitchen door and sat down on the step into the garden.

Luna reached into her pocket for the letter once more. It was folded into a small cube and was torn in some places. The ink had been smudged in some places where her tears had landed. You could also see that the letter had been cramped up into a ball at least once. Her eyes ran over the page until she found the part she was looking for.

'_... due to the great reduction in the human race with the death of many muggles, mudbloods and some halfbloods and a few blood traitors our lord has issued a law that is to be put in motion the forth coming year. As a part of this rule applies to you shall read and follow the following rule;_

_Reproduction rule, part two._

_1. All pureblodded students from year six and above shall be mated. Only exceptions are made if parents have already betroed their child to another, but then the following sub law will apply._

_ that are mated will live in a special dormitory designed so the couple will sleep in the same room. As the relationship matures you will be upped into a more luxurious dormitory. Steps are as follow._

_ married._

_ pregnant._

_ a baby._

_ mated will be sorted into a new house._

_ will have to be registered as engaged with in the first of October._

_ have to get pregnant before the end of term and be married before the end of term. (Special health care, potions and more time is provided for a couple that have problems conceiving)_

_ will be punished for showing discontent to this new law or breaking it._

_f. Halfbloods are not to follow this rule._

_Breaking this law can result in death or imprisonment so I advise you to follow it.'_

She read that part twice and tried not to cry again. She just hoped that she would end up with a decent enough guy. She had thought of eloping and not going to school but she knew it would not work. They would arrest her father, like they had done when she had rebelled with the DA last year. She would not do that to her father again. She folded the letter again and stuck it in her pocket.

She stood up and walked inside again. Her father had been in the on the roof and just as she walked in the kitchen door she heard him walking down the stairs. He had also received a letter, except his had the first part of the rule in it. It was similar but only designed for adults. He would also be mated with some woman. He was not taking it lightly. Ever since her mother died he had refused to even so much as look at another woman, he had loved her too much.

Lunar tried to look happy when he entered the kitchen and she gave him a warm and dreamy smile.

"Good morning dad, do you want toast? I was going to make some for myself." she said in her usual airy voice.

"Yes pumpkin, thank you." He answered rather gloomily and she could tell just by looking at him that he had been thinking of her mother. She knew it was best to let it pass so she walked over to the stove and reached for the pan placing it on the largest heat plate and turning it on with her wand, which she had stored behind her ear. She reached into the fridge for the butter and cut out a slice letting it melt on the now hot pan. She cut two slices out of the loaf that she had baked yesterday and put them on the pan.

The sizzling sound of the bread frying in the butter was a bit comforting to her, she remembered her mother doing this all the time. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It smelled so wonderful and as the wave of nostalgia passed her she turned the bread over. It was a perfect golden brown and yellow. When the bread had been toasted she grabbed two plates and put each bread on each plate. Luna then sat down across from her father and passed him his plate. He gave her a smile.

"You look so much like your mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Luna woke up to a new day at the sound of birds singing. It had finally stopped raining after a week of wet and windy weather. The The tree's were nacked leaving the ground orange, brown and yellow, covered with leaves. Luna liked the rain but as their house was on a rather high hill it tended to be a bit more windy around it. She had spent some time at the Weasley family's new home, it was located in the woods behind Bill and Fleur's Sea cottage. Their house was compleatly hidden from every one that hadn't ecpecially been taken there by the seacret keeper.

The whole Weasley family had been marked except for Bill and Charlie who now only saw their family in seacret. Ron and Ginny still went to school but were constantly watched by deatheaters. She sometimes used a port-key to go to the Sea cottage and walk from there three kilometers into the woods to wisit them. That was what she was doing today. She was going to go there and go with Ron and Ginny to Diagon alley. They would have to buy some new books, robes and other school supplies.

Luna made he way down the stairs. Her father seemed to still be in bed. She had chosen a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt, over that she wore a thin yellow sweater. She grabbed a banana and scribbled a note for her father. She took a few galleons out of the money jar and stuck them in her pocket and walked out the door. The wind blew her hair out of her face and she smiled slightly. She had found that in order to survive theese dark times you had to find presure and joy in the smallest things.

On top of a small rock a bit from her house was a small silver comb. She looked at her watch and saw she was on time. She grebbed the comb and started spinning through timeless void. She let go when it was time and slowly soared down to the ground. She unpealed her banana as she started walking toward the woods and ate it on the way. She liked walking, ecpecially in the woods, it was so interesting and it calmed her down.

After she had been walking for a half an hour she began to spot the house through the branches. She smiled and ran the rest of the way. This new house wasn't very different from the Burrow. This one was, however, not as tall and crooked. It had two floors but was bigger in diameter. Tree's grew out of the roof to keep it better hidden. Around it were many plant's and bushes. Mrs. Weasley had also taken on gardening as a hobby to make up for not being able to leave the house much.

Luna had reached the house and as she slowed down to a walk she spotted in the window. The red headed woman smiled back at her and greeted her in the door with a bone crushing hug.

"Hello dear, are you hungry? Have some breakfast." She she said ushering her in and pushing her into a seat. Ginny was already sitting at the table and she smiled brightly at her before she resumed eating her breakfast.

"Hello Ginny, ready for school?" she asked and began to regret asking her question when she saw the look on her face. Luna had realised that it would take long for her to get over Harry's death, but she hadn't realised how the new law would affect her. Ofcourse she would have to follow it as well.

"I'm sorry, I hadn't realized" she uttered.

"It's okay, really it is" she answered and gave her a small smile. Mrs. Weasley brought a plate for Luna with way to much food on. She looked up at her and smiled. At that moment Ron came dashing down the stairs and sat down on the chair accross from Luna.

"Hey there Luna, how you been?" he greeted with a smile and started eating the moment his mother placed a plate in front of him.

"I've been good, Ron. How about you?" she said and started eating her beacon.

He nodded his head and spoke with his mouth full "Awesome" he said quite inaudibly.

She laughed and continued eating her bacon. Mrs. Weasley took out her purse and fished out four galleons and some shickles. She handed them to Ginny ignoring the clear objections of her son. "Use it wisely, buy only what you need." She told her an touched her cheack loveingly.

"But mom! I'm older than her. I should take care of the money!" he said in a frustrated voice.

She just shook her head "shut it. You know as well as I do that you are going to spend it on candy, joke supplies and Ice-cream." She said to him and he stopped arguing. Mrs. Weasley then removed all of their plates and cleaned them in the sink.

"Should we get going?" Ron asked with a hint of excitment but also fear. Ginny nodded and they stood up at the same time. Luna gave a small laugh and they headed for the door. They had to walk all they way through the woods and to Bill and Fleur's house where they had a port-key for them.

They grabbed the rusty old canister and started spinning into void.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three.

They let go of the port key and landed down in the alley behind The Leakey Cauldron. Luna and Ginny landed gracefully but Ron fell on his are, like he always did.

"Sodd it!" he exclaimed and stood up dusting his clothes.

Luna giggled slightly and turned to the wall but was startled and almost fell backwards when she noticed the deatheater woman that stood by the wall where you were supposed to pick at the bricks with your wand to open it. The woman smirked at them and kicked away from the wall, approaching them. She was wearing rather risque clothing and not at all what the average deatheater wore. She was wearing black short shorts and a black tank. Over it she wore the cloak but it was open and in her belt hung a series of daggers and two rather large swords, the thin kind though. She also had a strap around her left thigh which held two more daggers and a long black wand. She was one of the pretty deatheaters. She had long black hair and piercing green eyes. When you looked closer at her skin you could see all the scars she had on her body and the biggest one on her neck, they were all horrifying.

Ron's back was still turned on her and he was still complaining about his luck with portkeys. "Why can't we just use floe…" but he stopped in mid sentence when his sister gave him a kick.

"hey!" he groaned and turned around and went silent at the sight of the woman. He paused for a second and then moved to stand in front of them both. Ginny rolled her eyes at this but stayed quiet.

The woman deatheater then decided to speak. "Wow we've got ourselves a gentleman" the woman said in a snake-like voice. Then she stood up straight and folded her arms over her chest. "Show me your palms!" the woman demanded.

Luna looked at Ginny and they both presented their palms. Ron however was the stubborn one and still had his arms folded over his chest.

Ginny looked worried "Ron?" she whispered and stepped closer.

The woman smirked deeper and reached into her belt. Luna noticed her and stepped up to Ron as well. "Ron it's okay you have nothing to hide" she urged.

Ron unfolded his arms and showed her his palms stubbornly. She smirked and stepped out of the way. Luna drew out her wand and stepped up to the wall and tapped the bricks. The arch opened and they stepped into the ally.

The ally wasn't the same as it used to be. It was darker and not the happy place it used to be. This wasn't a place you liked to visit anymore. Many of the shops had closed down and even more had been taken over by people that were his followers. There were also new shops affiliated with the dark arts. There were deatheaters everywhere, undoubtedly there to make sure that everyone was following the new laws.

Luna looked at the siblings and gave them a small smile. She reached into her pocket and took out the list of supplies. "Should we start with Flourish and blott's?" she asked them.

Ginny nodded and they started walking towards the store. "Lets just be quick and get it over with" muttered Ginny and upped her pace.

They entered the store quickly and with their heads down. They got what they needed and headed to the cashier. They were again asked to show their palms and so they did and headed their way.

The rest of the shopping went smoothly and they headed out the way they came. Tomorrow was the day they would have to return to Hogwarts and tomorrow was the day they would be forced to follow the new law. Tomorrow was the day that she would have to meet her future husband.

I can not even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for the short chapter and the long time it took. I promise another chapter within the week! Love you guy's don't forget to R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Luna turned her head to look at the clock that she had on her night stand, five am at last. She hadn't gotten much sleep that night, she had dozed off for an hour maybe. She sat up on the bed and looked at her trunk on the floor. She had packed it last night after she'd come home from Diagon Alley. Her clothes lay on top of it, ready for her to dress in. She stood up and pulled on the blue jeans and pale pink tank top. Over it she wore a knitted green and orange sweater she had made herself. She dragged her trunk down the stairs and into the kitchen. She would be heading over to Bill and Fleur's house soon, they were all going together.

Luna picked up an apple from the basket on the table and took a big bite out of it. They had finished fixing the house. It was nice, just like it used to be. She walked into her fathers study, she wasn't surprised to see him sitting by the window. Today was the day he had to meet his new wife to be too. It was just devastating for Luna to watch her father in so much pain, he was still deeply in love with her mother. He felt like he was betraying her. But as Luna had told him the law is the law dad, mom knows that. She wouldn't want you to break the law, you know. She had told him one night.

"Morning dad" Luna greeted in a chiming voice as she floated over to the window.

Her father didn't look up, he just mumbled something that sounded like 'morning yet?' Luna leaned her head a little as she looked at him.

"Dad you have to sleep" she warned with a slightly worried expression.

He then looked up at her and gave her one of his smiles that just made you feel better about everything. "I will darling, are you off to the Weasleys now?" he asked her and stood up.

Luna nodded and gave him a smile.

"Good luck my dear child" he said and embraced her "write to me every week or so" he said and pulled away.

"I will, good luck to you too" she said in a airy voice. They left the study and got into the kitchen. Luna grabbed the handle of her trunk and walked over to the fireplace. She turned one last time to her dad "bye dad, see you soon" she said and took a handful of floopowder and stepped into the fireplace with the trunk. "The Shell Cottage" she shouted clearly and threw the floopowder. She saw her dad wave and smile at her. She could see the smile was just a mask to try and hide his pain but being Luna she tended to see through that stuff.

Luna stepped out of the fireplace in the Shell Cottage and was greeted with the smell of food. She dusted the ash of her clothes and placed her trunk with the others that stood by the door. Luna then walked into the kitchen and smiled as she was greeted with a plate of eggs and bacon and a kiss on the cheek from Fleur.

Miss Weasley was also there and of course Ron and Ginny. She took a seat besides Ginny. Luna felt like they hadn't been talking when she came in. The air was thick to say the least.

"Beautiful weather outside, lucky for us, nargles don't like nice weather" she informed the others in a detached voice.

Miss Weasley the stood up and took their plates "You should get going children, you don't want to miss the train" she told them and it didn't sound like the Molly Weasley she used to know. This one was much more sad and not at all herself. Luna, Ginny and Ron all stood up at the same time and left the kitchen. Luna heard the dishes clatter in the sink and small sobs coming from the same place. Ginny looked at the kitchen door Ron knew exactly what she was thinking and pushed her towards the front door. There wasn't much to be said, nothing to talk about except for the thing they didn't want to discuss.

They took their trunks and headed out for their portkey.

They landed behind the train station. This time everyone had a bit of trouble with their landing because of the trunks. They stood up and moved toward the entrance of the station. No one paused. They just walked quickly to the platform and through the brick wall.

Platform 4 and 3/4 was very crowded but unusually quiet. There were about thirteen deatheaters all over the platform.

Ginny looked around and turned to them "Lets get on" she said and they walked over to the train and tried to find an empty cabin. Some of them were full others were less crowded but inhabited with people that they didn't seek the company of. They finally walked past one with Nevill inside.

Luna pushed the door open and walked in. "Hello Nevill" she said and smiled airily.

Nevill looked up from his book "hi" he greeted in a rather dull voice.

They stored their trunks up on the shelves and took their seats. Ginny by the window opposite from Nevill. Ron besides him and Luna beside Ginny.

"Soo.. How was your summer Nevill" asked Ginny. She was obviously trying to start a conversation.

Nevill looked up at her "not good, not good at all… as if it wasn't enough that the deatheaters don't leave us alone but my grandmother blames me for it all. My life is literally a living hell" he told them in a pained voice.

Ginny looked mortified "I am really sorry Nevill, I didn't mean to…" she said but trailed off.

"And to top it off I have to get married to someone I might not even know or like" he continued like he hadn't heard her.

This set Ginny's faucet of tears off. Luna edged closer to her and put her hand on her shoulder. Ron Stared menacingly at Nevill and slapped the back of his head over.

"Hey!" shouted Nevill.

"Sorry, I saw a Nargle" Ron said and grinned to himself.

Luna looked at them "you can't actually see them Ron, they're invisible" she informed him and sat back into her seat. The whistle blew and a minute later they were moving.

Luna thought she must have dozed off for a while because before she knew it they were almost there and it was time to change into school clothing. She got changed and then they waited for the train to pull into the station. This time when they walked up to the carriages everyone could see the Thestrals. It was a frightening moment. They got into the carriages.

"What is that?" asked Ron in a confounded voice.

"Thestrals" answered Luna "you can't see them unless you have witnessed death" she explained further. They didn't talk all that much on their way to the castle just some small talk. As they pulled up to the castle they could see a series of cottages near the castle where there used to be nothing. These would be for them after they were married. The thought made Luna shiver slightly.

They walked into the castle and as they entered the grate hall they were given a number. The house tables were gone and instead there were small rounded tables with two chairs by each. Over each table there were numbers floating in the air.

Luna looked at her number, twenty two. She looked around and spotted the table quickly. She really had no words for what she was looking at. She looked down at her number again and then at the number above the table. No way. Draco Malfoy was seated at the table. She looked at Ginny besides her. She looked a bit frightened and Luna decided to talk to her later.

She looked back at the table and started to walk very slowly towards it. Why Draco… She literally could not think of anyone that would be worse for her. You would have thought that he would have gotten some girl from Slytherin or something. But maybe they were really serious about everyone following the rules and no exceptions. She really hated this, she really hated Voldemort. Why couldn't people have gotten along in the first place. She didn't get why everyone always wanted to dominate the world. And now she was stuck with Draco Malfoy as a husband. Luna wasn't really a sad person but now she was absolutely devastated.

As she got to the table she couldn't even look at him. She just sat down and laid her number on the table and waited for McGonacall to start the speech. She could feel his eyes on her and they felt like they were burning though her skin.

oolala teehee :D I had a question about who would be Ginny's mate… I have decided teehee but you won't get to know until next chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"And with that I leave you to your dinner." McGonocall's speech was very different and hard to listen too. Through out all the speech Luna could feel him starring at her. Finally when the speech was done she allowed herself to peak at him. His expression was absolutely horrible. It was like he was looking at someone torturing a baby or something. She could see the absolute discontent in his eyes. She looked down at her plate and started to put food on it. She thought she was hungry, she was hungry in the train but she really didn't feel like eating. So instead she just picked at her food with her fork. She didn't dare to even so much as peak at him again but she decided to look around for Ginny. At first she didn't see her but when she looked closer she saw her hunched over the table, she was shaking because of her sobbing. In the seat in front of her sat a rather worried looking Blaise Zabini. She felt so bad for her right now.

It didn't take that long to find Ron but when she did she didn't even know what to think. Both Padama and Parvati were sitting at his table. They all looked rather confused and didn't seem to understand the situation.

On the table next to Ron's was Nevill and with him sat Milcent Bulstrode. "Poor Nevill" she whispered unconsciously. However she wished she hadn't because the moment she did his fork made a screeching sound on his plate. She turned her head to look at him and he was starring at her, sort of glaring really. This time she didn't look away.

It was very apparent that he loathed the very idea of marrying her, she did too. However he seemed very informed that he did not have a choice. Which she thought was wired for Draco. Her experience with Draco was that he would go out of his way to get what he wanted, being the spoiled brat he was.

Then he started opening his mouth and closing it over like he had something to say but couldn't quite find the words. That went on for about a minute but then she decided to try and help him.

"Yes?" she asked urging him to just spit it out.

"I really, really hate this and it would really help if you didn't constantly remind me that I ended up with the craziest girl in the entire school." he finally hissed at her.

Luna was quite used to being called crazy so she wasn't offended. He didn't know her so it wasn't his fault. She looked down at her plate right as it disappeared and desert reappeared. She scooped some chocolate pudding into her bowl and quietly ate it.

After dinner they were all taken to their new dormitory. They were all now in the same house; Pavaliet represented with the colors deep purple and dark green. The animal that represented their house was a Peacock. Their robes had changed to purple too.

On their way to the dormitory part of the group went out instead of with them. She guessed they were the lucky few that were already _betroed to another by the had of their parents. _

_The new dormitory was on the fourth floor. You had to say a password to a statue of a man and a woman dancing. Then the statue started turing and it moved up into the air reveling a staircase down and into the dormitory. The whole room was purple. Just like the other commonrooms, just purple. There were five dorm hallways leading from the circle commonroom. Every door in every hallway had two names engraved in green on them. Once you were inside there was a small living area with a desk, a couch, big chair and a fireplace. There were three doors leading from the small living area one was bathroom and the other two were bedrooms. _

_Draco didn't pause at all in the commonroom and just headed straight for their room. She decided to follow him. She opened the door. He wasn't out there so she guessed that he was already in his room. Luna was kind off tired so she decided to go to bed too. _

_So you've got to tell me what you think about the Ron with two girls thing. Should I go through with it or pass it off as something else. I think it's a sort of risky thing to start, but hey what do my loyal readers think? :D promise to start on a new chapter tomorrow! 3 _

_ps. Don't forget to R&R ;*_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six.

Luna woke up the following day around noon. Classes wouldn't start until tomorrow. The rest of the students and the half bloods would arrive tonight. Today they had this couples class they were to attend every week. It wasn't until three o'clock but she decided that she would go see Ginny or something. She got out of bed and found something to wear. She took her clothes and headed for the bathroom wearing only her pajamas, short orange shorts and a yellow tank top. She closed her bedroom door and turned around and stopped in her tracks when she saw Draco coming out of the bathroom. He didn't say anything just looked at her and proceeded into his bedroom. She shrugged and continued into the bathroom.

She took a quick shower and got ready. It was nice to be at school and be able to use magic to do her hair. She dressed in blue jeans and a white T-shirt and a dark blue long-sleeved V-neck over it. She put on her butter beer crock necklace and headed out of the bathroom. On her way out of the dorm room she noticed a book lying on the desk. She walked over to it and read the cover; The Malfoy's Wedding Planner. It was black and the letters were engraved in white. It was quite thick and under it was a thick catalog from Madam Malkin called Bridal ware. She didn't want to think about it right now so she just decided to check it out later.

She headed out of her new dorm and into the common room. There were a few people there. There were two former griffindor's sitting in a love seat by the fire. The girl had the wedding planner book in her lap and the guy had his arm around her. Luna remembered seeing them once or twice together at the three broomsticks. Well, at least some of them were happy.

She also spotted the Patil twins sitting rather unhappy together by one of the desks. Luna couldn't help but wonder and before she knew she was already making her way over to them. In front of them was the wedding planner, their wedding planner.

"Morning, Parvati, Padama" she greeted in a low voice.

They simotaiusly turned their heads to look at her and both said 'hi' in a very uninterested voice.

"Did they really pair you both with Ron?" Luna asked in a airy voice.

The twins looked at each other and then Parvati started speaking. "Yes, they are really that inconsiderate, what you would expect of deatheaters if you think about it." She said with a hint of anger tainting her voice.

"Yes, I guess they are quite barbaric" Luna answered in a distraught voice. She made her way for the wing she had seen Ginny and Blaise head for last night. She looked at the doors as she passed until she recognized the right one and knocked lightly on it with a rhythm of a song.

A moment later Zabini opened the door.

"Is…" started Luna but she couldn't even finish the sentence before he had pulled her in and closed the door behind them.

"You have to talk to her!" he demanded. "She went into the bathroom yesterday night and started sobbing hysterically and has ever since. And I really need a shower." He complained.

Luna could hear her sobbing from where she stood by the door. She walked over to the door and knocked on it twice. "Ginny.. it's Luna. Can I come in?" she tried. Which seemed to work because the lock unlocked and Luna was able to open the door.

Ginny was sitting on the floor by the bathtub. She was all cried out but the sobbing was still coming on strong. She was hugging her knees tightly and her face was spread with horror and pure suffering. Her mascara had resigned down her face with the tears.

"Oh my!" Luna gasped and closed the door behind her and locked it with her wand. She walked over to the sink and dampened a cloth under the faucet. Luna knelt beside Ginny placing a hand under her chin and wiping away the tears and makeup.

"Now Ginny you listen to me. You have to stop crying, this is a horrible fait but there is nothing we can do about it but try to make the best of it." Ginny looked up at her in vain and took the cloth from her. She dried her tears and blew her nose in it quietly.

"Could you go into my room and get me some fresh clothes?" Ginny asked and Luna nodded.

She headed for the door and started for the one that she knew to be Ginny's. But Zabini stepped in front of her before she could reach the door.

"Umh.. is she.. like, alright?" he asked embarrassed and a little worried looking as he ran his hand over his close cut hair.

"Just give it time" she answered and sidestepped him and made her way for Ginny's room.

She opened her trunk and got out new socks a pair of dark denim jeans a navy colored tank top and a tight white button up sweater. She also took a pair of comfy eskimo booties and her bag of toiletries. Then she headed for the bathroom again and handed her the things she had gathered.

Ginny was out in a matter of few minutes and they headed out together. They left the dorm and decided on walking outside on the grounds. They didn't speak much, mostly just random sentences and thoughts.

They wondered around the grounds for three hours. They were almost late for the couples class. When they got to the great hall they noticed that the small round tables from yesterday had been replaced with love seats and small sofa tables. Luna quickly spotted Draco and looked at Ginny reassuringly and placing her hand on her shoulder as a farewell. Then she made her way to Draco prepared to be stared menacingly at.

I am sooooo sorry for how long this took!

Thanks for all the great reviews and the pointers about Nevil's name, I believe those were not done on purpose and I just didn't notice them until later.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

In the great hall that day Luna had gotten to see a whole new attitude from Draco. He wasn't mad like he had been yesterday. It was like he had switched personalities or something. He even tried to talk to her but seemed to have a hard time doing so. They even finished the assignments they were given. They had to fill out question sheet's from asking each other about their family and personal interests. They had started doing it the normal way of asking each other the questions listed but he gave up on talking to her and suggested they'd just fill out their own sheets and then give each other the sheet about them to read over. Obviously the point of this was to get to know each other.

Draco's sheet was rather surprising to her. His interests were music, qidditch and wizard's chess. His favorite subject in school was Transfigurations and his least favorite was divination. He would only like to have one child that would excel above all others but was open to more than one. He would want a big and expensive wedding that everyone would hear about and only the famous and beautiful would get invited to. He wanted to live in south scotland when he got his own house, he would want there to be horses there.

He seemed to have a lot of ideas about how he wanted to live. He seemed to have a lot of dreams that he wanted to fulfill for his own pleasure and being a deatheater wasn't one of them. She knew he'd end up one eventually, that was his fate that he would not escape by any means. As weird as it felt to Luna, she felt like she knew him so much more and how hard it was for him to have to constantly battle with keeping the image of Lucius Malfoy's son.

Luna was walking down the corridor that led to the comonroom. When she got to the entrance she almost bumped into Draco coming out. "Oh I'm sorry" she blurted out afraid he'd get mad but he didn't instead he steadied her by grabbing her upper arms and holding her still. "Are you okay?" he asked. Luna's mouth opened in surprise and she nodded. He let her go and seemed to realize what he had done so he stormed off in the direction of the great hall.

Luna just stood there for a second before she entered the comonroom and went into her and Draco's room. She decided to take a look at the wedding planner. She grabbed the book of the desk and lounged in the love seat by the fire. She opened the book at the first page which was the same as the cover. She turned the page and the whole page was one big calendar of september the next opening was october then november and at last december. She guessed that was for planning dates and such. The pages after that were ideas of proposals, places to get married in, people that could marry them, places to get rings in. Then there was a page where Luna was supposed to describe the perfect engagement ring and the perfect dress. Then there were bunch of empty pages for them to fill out with wedding and engagement stuff. And finally there were ten pages in the back dedicated to a list of people coming to the wedding.

Luna felt tired after flipping through the book for two hours. It was nine pm and she decided to skip dinner and just go to bed. When she got up to go to the bedroom Draco walked in. He obliviously noticed the wedding planner in her hands and the air between them became awkward.

"I wasn't planning anything" she quickly said. "I was just checking it out" she added. He eased down and shrugged. Luna put the book on the desk again and walked into her room. "Umh, good night" she said carefully but he didn't respond with words he just nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Luna woke up at seven am in the morning. She gathered her school uniform and went into the bathroom to take a shower. She was ready in half an hour and grabbed her bag and headed for the great hall. She bumped into Ginny on the way, they didn't say much but Ginny seemed less depressed than she was yesterday. When they got to the great hall they noticed that the normal house tables had been cut in half and in there were many circled tables with a circled bench around it. There was room around it for around six to seven people. They noticed a table where Ron was seated with Padama and Parvati. They made their way over to that table and sat down.

"Morning Ron, Parvati, Padama. How are you all?" Luna greeted and gave them an eerie smile.

"good" Ron answered in an very muffled voice because his mouth was full of toast and baked beans. Both Padama and Parvati just grumbled in response obviously still annoyed at the fact that they were both in the same relationship. Luna felt for them all but at least they didn't dislike each other.

Luna watched Ginny poke at some oat meal with her spoon resting her head on her hand which was propped up on the table. At that moment Blaize and Draco walked over to their table and took their seats.

"Apparently we are supposed to sit with our mates." Announced Blaize his voice not sounding the least annoyed but excited or something, Luna wasn't sure.

"Next time we are sitting with someone worth sitting next to" said Draco glaring at Luna.

She just shrugged "we'll just take turns on choosing I guess" she said indifferently.

They didn't talk much during breakfast. Luna just observed everyone. She noticed how awkward Ron was around the Patil twins and how they both strived for him to give them some sort of attention. She saw how Blaize watched Ginny and she knew that he was falling for her. She saw how emotionless Ginny was and how much she was still grieving Harry. She also noticed how Draco had relaxed much, he didn't look angry or anything, he just looked calm and invested in eating his breakfast.

They were all going to the same classroom, all of the Pavaliet house had the same classes. First was Charms, then they had a new class called Life class. Charms class passed by fairly quickly. Luna noticed that the curriculum had much more everyday spells that they would be using in their upcoming life. Today the had learned a spell that would help around in the kitchen, it stirred pots and pans.

They made their way to the third floor for the Life class. They walked in a group and mad small talk. Luna, however, was in her own world. She was thinking about how nice the weather was out and how nice it would be to take a walk in the forbidden forest later this day. Somehow she must have misstepped which caused her to trip in the stairs and collide down to the bottom of the staircase which just so happened to be moving at the time. But before she could fall off she was grabbed firmly above the elbows and pulled up. Luna then felt more hands on her and before she knew someone had pulled her up and was holding her. She tried to see who it was but her hair was in her eyes. She moved it away and much to her amazement it was Draco that was holding her and walking up the remainder of the stairs. She noticed that Ginny was just besides him and Ron on the other side.

"Are you alright?" asked Ron with worry written all over his face.

"Of course she's not alright you git, she almost fell to her death down there" screamed Ginny with an unusual amount of emotion on her face.

Draco was looking down at her and if she wasn't mistaken she saw a flicker of worry in his eyes. He walked over to a bench and sat her down, crouching in front of her. She moved her hands which were sore but alright. Then she moved her feet and the right one was okay but the left one was a bit more than sore. She whimpered a little and put her hand on her ankle.

"Is it broken?" asked Draco moving her hand and taking her shoe carefully off and then her knee high sock. It felt a little strange that he was doing this but she let him anyway, maybe because she was in so much pain right now or because she didn't mind his hands on her skin. He carefully dragged the sock of her foot, which hurt like hell. She looked down at her foot and immediately noticed that it was really swollen.

Draco nodded "it's broken, come on let's go to the hospital wing." He said and handed her the shoe and sock and carefully picked her up into his arms again. Ginny handed her Luna's school bag which she must have dropped.

Ginny and Ron were about to follow them when Luna interjected "you guy's just go to class I'll be fine." She said and they nodded and turned around.

As they'd been walking for about a minute she looked up at him but his face was facing forward. "I'm sorry" she apologized to him.

He slowed down and looked at her "for what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"For being a burden to you, making you miss class, I dunno" she said looking away. It was a bit strange to have him carry her to the hospital wing, and it was even more strange that he was actually doing it. It was new, but Luna wasn't very stuck in her ways and she was kind off begging to like this side of Draco she had never seen before.

He was looking forward again and not looking at her as he spoke. "Well, you're not heavy at all and I'm actually glad I don't have to go to class right now" he said with a hint of humor. She smiled a little and kept quiet for the remainder of the way to the hospital wing.

When they got to the hospital wing they noticed that madam Pomfrey was very busy. She assigned them a bed and said that she'd be with them shortly. Luna sat with her good foot under her and the broken one straight forward on the bed. She inspected the big bulge of blue and purple just above her ankle. Draco was sitting on a chair next to the bed.

"Does it hurt?" asked Draco looking at her foot.

"A bit" she answered in a nonchalant voice.

"You should watch where you're walking next time" he said and leaned back on the chair propping his feet up on the bed.

"mmm" Luna answered very distracted with observing a first year Hufflepuff in the next bed puking vigorously into a big bucket.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Draco asked her, not noticing that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. When she didn't answer him he looked at her and noticed that she was looking the other way. He took his feet of the bed and and reached over to poke her. "I was talking to you" he said in an annoyed voice.

Luna turned around to look at him when he poked her. "Oh sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?" she asked looking at him.

He just shook his head "never mind".

Luna just shrugged and at which moment madame Pomfrey walked over to them with a bottle with some sort of potion in it. She poured it in a cup and handed it to Luna. "Drink this and then you may leave." She said and turned around to tend to the Hufflepuff on her right.

Luna looked into the cup. It was the color of bubblegum and smelled like earwax. She downed the content of the cup and it tasted like chocolate. "Tastes like chocolate" she said out loud to no one in particular. She put the cup on the table next to her and looked at her ankle. It was healing rapidly before her eyes and her ankle felt warm and tingly. Then it was done and it looked and felt much better. She put her sock on and then her shoe.

She threw her feet over to the side of the bed and stood up "okay, all better, we can leave." She said to him and they headed out of the hospital wing. Nether of them wanted to go to the rest of the class so they just ended up walking about asking each other questions.

"What's your favorite food?" Draco asked her as they walked through the sixth floor corridor.

"Pudding" Luna said with a small smile "what's your's?" she asked him.

"Pumpkin pie" he said and chuckled slightly "funny that we both count deserts as our favorite food" he commented.

Luna smiled "Yeah, favorite place in the entire world?" she asked and looked at him.

"Umh" he paused for a moment thinking "there is a small cottage in the forest behind our manor, I guess that place" he said looking at his shoes. "Favorite animal?" he asked next.

Luna stopped staring at him "Thestrals" she answered without hesitation "how about you?" she asked.

"Horses" he answered right away. Luna smiled and stopped in her tracks as she noticed that it was dark outside. Draco had kept going but noticed her stopping and walked back.

"What time is it?" she asked with interest.

"It's supper time" he answered looking at his watch with amazement.

"Good, I'm starved" she answered and they made their way to the great hall.

Luna was quite surprised when she noticed Draco going straight to the table where Ron and Ginny and their mates were seated. She didn't say anything though. Luna noticed Ginny looking at her intently, possibly because she knew that it didn't take this long to heal a broken bone and they had both missed the rest of their classes. They just told them that the hospital wing had been very busy. Then they just ate in silence listening to the others talk about how stupid Life class was.

After dinner they just went straight to their dorm room. Luna sat down by the fire with her Transfiguration book. Draco was reading the Daily Prophet. They were quiet for about an hour and then Luna stood up stretching and walking over to the desk putting her book down. She turned around to say good night but he was standing right in front of her. He took a step closer and put the paper on the desk behind her leaning over her in the process. Luna was very still, she didn't know what he was doing but she had butterflies in her stomach. He lingered a little leaning over her staring her in the eyes. She didn't move, she didn't even blink and she found herself actually wanting him to kiss her. But he didn't, he pulled away.

"Good night" she said and grinned a little before going into his bedroom.

Luna just stood there for a moment awe struck before going to bed herself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

At breakfast that morning they sat with Pansy Parkinson and some guy from Hufflepuff that was a year older than her, Crabbe and a girl from Slytherin she didn't recognize and Goyle who had been mated with poor Cho Chang. Crabbe, Goyle and Draco were talking about going to Hogsmead tomorrow. Because they were all on the fast track to marriage they were allowed to go as often as they wished to Hogsmead during the week and to Diagon alley during the weekends. Luna didn't mind going to Hogsmead this weekend, it sounded fun but it wasn't like he was asking her or anything.

Through out the whole breakfast she noticed Pansy shooting her evil glares. Luna guessed that she was pissed at her for being with Draco and not her. She felt a little awkward sitting with them at that table, they weren't very fond of her and she knew it. Cho seemed to feel awkward too, she sat there resting her head on her hand and poking at her scrabbled eggs with her fork. When Luna thought about it she felt better with being mated with Draco than she would have been if she had been mated with Goyle or Crabbe.

They only had one class today because it was Friday. That was one of the perks they had now, but the downside was that it was Life class which was supposedly extremely boring according to everyone.

Life class was taught in a very spacey classroom on the third floor. When they entered the classroom that morning everyone seemed to groan. The classroom was filled with cribs with crying baby's in them. The teacher was a kind looking middle aged witch in a lilac robe. She had written their assignment on the board in a beautiful cursive writing.

"1. Find out what the baby needs

2. Take care of what it needs

3. Make the baby fall asleep.

Then you may leave."

After reading what the teacher had written on the board Luna looked into the crib. In it was a infant boy with black hair. His face was as red as a radish because of him straining to scream. She picked him up from the crib and started bounding him lightly from side to side.

"Hush hush, baby boy. What's wrong?" she cooed at him and lifted him up to smell if he had wet his diaper, he hadn't so she guessed he was hungry.

"He's hungry" she told Draco "is there something for him to eat in there?" she asked pointing at the cupard under the dressing table. He turned around and opened it and came out with a bottle of milk.

"Do you want to?" she asked him but he just shook his head and handed her the bottle. She gave the baby the bottle and he immediately started to suck on the warm milk. He looked serene and calm as he sucked on the milk. He finished the whole bottle and cooed happily. Luna put him over her shoulder and made him burp and then she laid him in the crib again. The classroom wasn't very quiet which made it hard for them to calm him down. He seemed wide-awake and really happy. They both sat on chairs on either side of the crib trying to calm him enough to fall asleep. Eventually they gave up and decided to wait until the classroom was quieter. Draco took out his wand and conjured birds to make the fly around over the crib much to the baby's enjoyment. He squealed with happiness and reached his tiny hands up to try to touch the birds.

Luna smiled she thought it was a sweet gesture and she saw that he would make a good father to her children. It felt so strange to her that she'd be a married girl by the end of the year. And what was even more wired was that last night she thought Draco was going to kiss her and she actually wanted him to. However he didn't and ever since then she had felt something for him. Like there were butterflies in her stomach.

Luna was snapped out of the thoughts when she heard Draco call her name. She looked at him and then down into the crib and noticed that the boy had fallen asleep. She smiled and they quietly walked out of the classroom at a very good time because it was lunch. They just headed for the great hall. There weren't many there yet so they just sat down at an empty table.

"You want to go to Hogsmead tomorrow with us. Right?" he asked hesitantly as he grabbed a grill cheese sandwich and put it on his plate.

"Sure" Luna answered and shrugged "I guess it would be nice" she added as she piled some salad on her plate and a few pieces of chicken.

"You could ask Ginny and Ron if they want to come too" he said and took a bite out of his sandwich.

"Mhm" she answered with her mouth full of salad. She guessed that'd be really fun. If she wasn't alone and had someone to talk to. Draco didn't seem to want to talk to her if they weren't alone. She understood that, she was kind off known for being the weirdest girl in school and he was… Draco Malfoy. Ten minutes later they were joined with Ginny and Blaise who were both eager to go to Hogsmead. And Ron and the Patil twins wanted to go to as well.

After luck they both went up to the comonroom and into their dorm room. Luna needed to practice her charms and Draco said he needed to study as well. Luna grabbed her spell book and a few glasses and spoons. She poured water into the glasses and put a spoon in each one. Then she took her wand and made the first spoon stir the water in the glass then she tried to make the second spoon stir as well but the first one stopped. She started over but the same thing kept happening again and again for about twenty minutes. Draco was watching her too and finally he drew out his wand and made the spoons stir all the glasses as the same time.

She turned her head to look at him "how did you do that?" she asked.

"You can't think about it too much and think of it as one spell instead of many" he said looking at her from the chair he sat in. "Try it again" he said and stopped the spoons.

She turned again and looked at the glasses. She moved her wand again and started the first spoon and then went for the next one and to her amazement the first one kept stirring. But when she went for the third one the second one stopped but the first one kept stirring.

"Good enough" she said and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and came to sit on the floor next to her. He made the spoons stop stirring and took her hand in his holding her hand over glass number one and moving it in a turning motion. When the spoon started moving he moved her hand over the next one and then the next one and the next one until all the spoons were moving. Luna looked at him with a big smile on her face. He was looking at her too smiling as well. Then he leaned in to her. Their faces were literally inches away from each other. Draco closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers. Luna kissed him back and closed her eyes. His hand moved up to her chin and pulled her closer to him. And then it was over. Draco was an excellent kisser, but then again he had had some practice.

Luna moved her hand to her lips "umh" she stuttered but he had already gone into his bedroom. Luna put away her things and decided to go read in her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Luna woke up to rain beating on her window. She thought it might be morning but then she opened her eyes and it was still dark. She sat up on her bed and looked around in her room her eyes still adjusting to the dark. She rubbed the side of her face and realized that she had a slight headache. Her hands brushed up through her hair and twisted it at the side of her neck into a ponytail. She blinked a few times and then she realized that she wasn't alone in the room.

Draco stood against the wall next to the door. His hands were behind his back and he had no top on. Only black baggy sweatpants and she could also see his white boxers peak up from the string of his pants. His facial expression was hard to read and she barely had enough sense to drag her covers off herself to be able to get to her knees on her bed.

She blinked again her eyes staring wide at him. She was confused but somehow she also had that fluttery butterflyish feeling in her stomach. She was wearing a large T-shirt and pink girl boxers but somehow she didn't care about that either.

She felt her head cock a bit to the side and then he shrugged away from the wall. It was incredible how they always managed to get away with a minimum amount of speaking but always understood each other perfectly. He had walked all the way to the side of her bed and she found herself looking up at him, into his eyes. His expression was still so hard to read, it was so confused but assertive. Luna found herself inching closer till she was so close that she was almost touching him. His hands went to her shoulders. Touching her upper arms lightly on each side. his thumbs lightly caressing the skin. His eyes weren't locked in her gaze but at his own hand. She followed his gaze and watched his burly hands. They didn't look very rough but soft instead. His grip could easily close around her wrists, but Luna was very delicate in features compared to him.

The hand she was looking at now moved to meet with her cheek as his hand gently cupped the side of her face and she felt the softness of it. She gently leaned her head into his hand closing her eyes. Before she knew it his lips met with hers again. The hand that had been resting on her other arm now moved to the small of her back pulling her closer and instinctively she wrapped her own hands around his waist. She felt her body pressing to his warm chest and she loved it. His lips moved with hers as the rain loudly hammered the side of the castle.

As he deepened the kiss his hand moved back to her hair his fingers tangling in her hair. His tongue gently creased hers and she felt like she didn't deserve his perfectness at that moment. She instinctively answered the kiss with newfound passion.

She felt his hands move to the back of her thighs and lifting her up. She moved her hands to wrap around his neck and her feet did the same around his hips. He seemed to carry her weight effortlessly. As he stood in the middle of her room holding her tightly in his arms and kissing her with feeling she didn't know he had for her or anyone else.

Then he broke the kiss and she could feel his eyes on her but she kept her eyes closed for a little while longer. She then peaked at him and found him half grinning at her. She carefully bit her lip a bit. Then he set her down on the bed. He untangled her hands from around his neck and brushed his hand against her cheek. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes wondering what was on his mind. Mere seconds after letting her go he backed a few steps then turned to the door and left her alone again.


End file.
